Uncovering Truths
by Behind The Hidden Masked
Summary: Gohan and his little brother Goten, have been living with Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta all their lives. What they believe...However, Gohan now at the age of 18 is old enough for the truths that Bulma and Vegeta have been hiding from him. But, it's all thanks to Videl that he get's to know who he really is. Will Gohan be able to handle it all?
1. Chapter 1 - Partners?

**A/N : I just wanted to say this is my very first fanfiction for Dragon Ball Z, I'm a fan of all characters. But, to be honest, I'm actually a big fan when it comes to Videl and Gohan. XD So, I decided to create my first fanfiction about them. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and if there's any spelling or grammar mistake _(it's my fucking main issue, literally!)_ so I can correct them. Also, let me know if you have some sort of confusion of what's going on, I can tell you some things but not all _(to not ruin the story)._ So now enjoy the reading, peace! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

"For fuck sake just get away from me!" I roared at the short hair girl, Videl. Everyone else was frozen in place.

But the teacher was soon able to escort everyone else, but Videl, knowing how she is, she didn't leave. Even when Sharpener and Erasa was trying to pull her away.

She didn't move, well either of fright of the person who I never unleashed before, or the way that I told her.

However, both our friends gave up on taking her away from me. They left us alone in the classroom.

"Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

I was scared of myself too, to be honest, I have no idea why I'm acting like this, _around her..._ I just have to urge to pounce on her like a wild animal. _Kami, why! Why me!?_

I tried to control myself, I looked away. I could see and feel a golden energy surrounding my body now, _like I was glowing?_ I never in my life seen anything this. I tried to stiffen myself in place because I just wanted Videl right here, right now but it was no use. _I needed help._ Throwing my phone to Videl, she catched it. Not moving an inch from where she still stood.

"Call Bulma, t-tell her….What's h-happening…" I said noticing foam coming out of my mouth, like an animal who has rabies.

Now she moved, and left the room. Calling Bulma.

" _Hello? Gohan?"_

" _No Bulma, it's Videl!"_

" _Videl? What's happening sweetheart, when are you co-"_

" _Bulma this is urgent, something is happening to Gohan! He has like this gold thingy around him, can you pl-"_

She hanged up.

* * *

 ** **5 Minutes Later****

* * *

I was still frozen in place, then coming through the door was Bulma and Videl.

"Wait, Bulma! Please, don't let Videl near me." I said flinching seeing her head my way.

"Oh no, this is bad…" Turning to Videl she whispered something. "I'm so sorry for this Gohan."

"Wh-"

Feeling numb as Bulma put a needle in my neck, I fell on my knees looking at her, and finally at Videl. Then afterwards, I saw nothing.

* * *

 ** _Three Weeks Earlier_**

* * *

"So, Gohan ready for your 'field trip' or 'getaway'?" Bulma said, pouring the 14th plate with milk for my cereal.

Scratching the back of my head, I can already know that she knows my answer. "I mean, I guess. But, the class is just coming here, staying over for the week. Nothing too exciting, since I know everything and basically been living here my whole life!" I chuckled to myself.

"True, but you're able to show off." Bulma winked as she laughed. "I just hope Vegeta is on his best behavior these next few days. Or else." Showing anger already, just thinking of what her husband will do. Especially, knowing how he is with people.

"Yeah," I nervously chuckled. "Trunks and Goten are going to be here right? When we arrive?"

Nodding, "Of course, if Vegeta isn't going to be with me the whole time, _hopefully_ , he is off taking them somewhere or doing something that you know, what Vegeta does."

Looking down at my watch, I noticed the time. "Gotta go, Bulma! I'll see you later, I guess!" I said running out of the kitchen door.

On my way out I saw Vegeta walking towards my direction arms crossed like always, _probably heading towards the kitchen to eat._

"Hey Vegeta!" I said passing by him.

Like usual, his response. " _Hmpth_."

* * *

 ** **SCHOOL****

* * *

"Seems like miracle do exists, nerdboy." Sharpener said smirking, leaning on the back of his chair with his hands behind his head. "Never thought I'll lived the day to see you come early."

I gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my head.

"Leave him alone, Sharpener!" Erasa snapped. "So Gohan you're excited for the field trip getaway?"

Gulping, _Great, this question again._ "I guess…" I said twiddling my fingers.

"YOU GUESS?"

"Miss. Erasa! Please settle down, use your indoor voice!"

Erasa blushing covering her mouth instantly, "Sorry!" She said whispering through her hands.

Sharpener and I just laughed.

"Well you're early, and Videl's late. I thought it should be the other way around." Erasa pouted. "Not that I don't mind talking to you, Gohan. I just need another girl to gossip with."

"No harm done."

As soon as the bell rang, Videl walked in. She was wearing her usual crime fighting outfit. Except that she cut her hair because of me.

I just thought it would be better shorter when fighting the bad guys or something, so her hair won't be a distraction. However, she thought I liked girls with shorter hair. I never felt so nervous to respond, because well I never thought of anything like that before. So, of course the nervous goof that I am, I just started stuttering not knowing what to say, she got _REALLY_ mad with me. However, she did actually do it...and she doesn't look that bad. Being honest? I actually think she looks hot either way…. _*blushing*_

"Sorry, Professor. Got caught up helping with another burglary." Videl said waking her way to her seat.

I of course, was still thinking about the day I told her to cut her hair. _I'm always daydreaming._

"Gohan! Snap out of it will ya?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for the last 5 minutes…" She whispered to me loudly behind Erasa back, _she wasn't paying attention...surprisingly._ However, looking at her, she was blushing.

"O-oh was I? My bad…" I said ducking my head further in a book I randomly got from the top of my desk. _Blushing madly._

"Alright class, listen up."

The Professor spoke, getting the class quiet.

"In 20 minutes, we'll be lining up to get on the bus to go on our little _getaway_." He chuckled. "As you know we'll be going to Capsule Corps. getting a tour by the one and only, Mrs. Bulma Briefs!"

The class cheered, the major 'celebrities' here in Satan City is Mr. Satan himself, and Bulma. _So far, I mean the ones that everyone talk about the most._

I'm okay with both, well actually not Mr. Satan. I met him before because of Videl, we had a project to do together. Let's just say, he found me on top of Videl before, BUT IT WAS BECAUSE I TRIPPED! Listen, me and Videl are friends _….(cough)..._ the thing is Mr. Satan believed we were doing stuff. So he grabbed me by the collar and threw me out. So, since then when we're partners we would just work at school.

"Bro, I'm definitely gonna take a pic of that ass." One of the jocks, Toby, whispered to his 'squad.' I got annoyed from his remark, I was going to say something. But, the teacher continued.

"We'll be there for for the whole week, so I'm going to assign you partners. If partnered up with the opposite sex, let me put it like this. Both of you came in as two, I better not expect three to come back out of there." The Professor said squinting his eyes looking at every single one of us.

Everyone blushed, some guys laughed and Toby turned to Videl.

"Hey Videl, how about staying with me?" Toby said. "I can make your night memorable." He was grinning at her, and she was _grinning back!?_

"How about this Toby?" She said 'thinking,' "Touch me, and the only thing memorable is being the hospital the whole time, getting your ass kicked by a girl." She smirked.

"OOOH, SAVAGE!" Someone yelled.

Everyone laughed, and Toby turned around grumbling to himself. His friends, also laughed at him.

"So here are your partners…."

 _After a long list finally my name came up….._

"Gohan and Videl."

I gulped and turned to Videl, giving her a nervous smile.

"So Gohan, no 'funny business'?" She said smiling.

"Hey! I tripped okay!?" I said crossing my arms, pouting like a little child.

She giggled adorably, "I know Gohan, I'm just playing. My daddy isn't here so you can trip on me as many as you want." She winked.

I looked at her with wide eyes, and then she turned her head around quickly. I did catch a glimpse of her blushing, so I just chuckled. _Well this is going to be fun...I hope._ I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories and Fight!

**A/N: Hello peoples, just wanted to say I hope Chapter 2 is quite longer than the first one. (Sorry about that!) Also, as of next week I'm thinking about uploading on Tuesday and Saturday. I'm still deciding, it mostly depends on the amount of work I have, currently I'm in school. (*sigh*) So, maybe in the next chapter I'll post something about that just to make sure, or if I decide not to make a schedule and upload whenever. So enough of me and lets get on with the story, hope you guys enjoy! Peace! (:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

 **I suddenly felt my eyes getting droopy, I mean obviously the bus ride was making me feel like this.** ** _I usually take 10 to 15 minutes to get to school, with the motorcycle Bulma built me. Knowing Bulma she invented it to be extraordinary, that only we can use. Basically, you can assign the amount of speed you want it to have. However, with a regular bus, I think it'll probably take an hour or two to get back home._**

 **Staring at the ceiling, I decided to close my eyes and not fight it anymore.**

 **I could hear everyone quieting down all of a sudden, until there was no sound left.** ** _Odd._** **Immediately, I opened my eyes. I was sitting in pitch black, "Hello? Where is everyone?"**

 **I stood up, trying to look everywhere. "C'mon guys this isn't funny." I still insisted, I thought that my class were playing a prank on me.**

 **"** **Gohan?"**

 **I heard a strange voice, not someone who I would usually talk too.** ** _But, it sounded familiar, like...like I heard it before?_**

 **"** **Who's there? What did you do to my class? My friends?" I said trying to walk to the direction of the sound, I last heard it from.**

 **"** **Don't worry Gohan. They're safe, son."**

 ** _Son? What?_**

 **"** **I'm sorry, do I know you?"**

 **Suddenly, a bright light appeared, just surrounding this man and myself. This time I was able to see him, I blinked a few a times.** ** _It was like I was seeing Goten…_** **Except he was wearing an orange gi, I have the same one, actually a whole bunch because Bulma would give me one every time that I would practice with Vegeta,** ** _it's really comfortable._**

 **"** **Goten?" I asked,** ** _maybe I'm just dreaming of being in the future or something?_**

 **The guy laughed, "No, silly! Your father!"**

 ** _My what now?_** **"** **D-dad?" I said nervously spilling out the words.**

 **"** **Yes, son. I bet you have a million questions, no?" He looked nervous as well, he scratched the back of his head the way I would usually do it.**

 **"** **Yeah," I said looking down. "This is…" I paused and I decided to walk to him until we were three feet apart from one another, I looked up at him once again. "This is so unreal." I poked him, and he chuckled.**

 **"** **Yeah, I know. How's your little brother?"**

 **"** **F-fine."**

 **There was an awkward silence. Until he decided to speak up again.**

 **"** **How's everyone else?" He wondered.**

 **"** **Wait? You know Bulma and Vegeta?"**

 **"** **Yeah, and Trunks too. Boy, have you guys grown. Especially, you Gohan!" He looked upset now, not cheery like a second ago. "I'm so sorry, I wish I can take it all back…"**

 **"** **Take what back?" I curiously asked.**

 **"** **Time…" He clenched his jaw and put his hand on my shoulder. "Actually I think I kind of said already too much already." He laughed.**

 ** _Too much? I barely asked anything or got that much of an answer instead of the fact that you're my father!?_**

 **"** **Besides you're almost home too from your field trip, right?"**

 **I face palmed myself, "Oh shoot! I forgot about that." I chuckled. Remember my friends and espeicallyVidel…** ** _._**

 **He let go of me and took some steps back, "I can't wait to see you guys again, by the way."**

 **"** **Wait! Where are you going and what do you mean?" I said walking towards him again as he was almost out of sight.**

 **"** **The planet your mom and I are staying. Next, time when we see each other. I'll explain why we left. Hopefully, we still have a chance to not make the same mistake with Goten." Just as the shadow was to cover him, I had to ask who he was.**

 **"** **Dad?" I strangely said out loud to him. "W-What's your name?"**

 **"** **Son Goku!" He smiled, finally stepping back. Gone.**

 ** _Son Goku?_**

 **I looked around as it was pitch black again, until I heard another voice suddenly.**

 **"** ** _Gohan…."_**

 **It whispered at first.**

 **"** **Gohan…."**

 **Now it was louder.**

 **"** **GOHAN!"**

 **Opening my eyes, realizing that I was sleeping on top of Videl.**

 **"** **Did you know you snore?" She giggled.**

 **"** **Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Videl!" I was resting my head on top of hers, however, she was cuddling on to me.** ** _Not pushing me away? Wow….that's a first not that I didn't mind. I mean we're just friends, anyways._**

 **"** **Don't worry," She saw me lift myself up from her, as I stretched from my seat. "You look so comfortable, s-so I decided not to wake you up."**

 **I blinked a few time, letting the words she said sink in. "Thanks, I appreciate it!" I exclaimed, the only reply I could think of.**

 **Erasa peeped over her seat, and winked to Videl. Giggling she sat back down. I saw Videl turn bright red, either from anger or embarrassment. I didn't question it not to make it anymore awkward, as it is.**

 ** _Son Goku,_** **I wondered.** ** _If he knew Bulma and Vegeta, then they must know who this guy, 'claimed to be my father.' truly is…._**

 ** **Capsule Corps.****

"Alright class, we're here!" The Professor said standing up. "Remember to be on your best-" before he could finish talking, everyone trampled on him. " _B-behavior…._ **"** He said spitting out the words as he tried to regain conscience.

The four of us were the only one that stayed in our seats, I got up and helped him. "Thank you, Gohan. You four are the only ones here that knows how to show some respect around here!" He said dusting the footprints off, of him.

We all smiled, "You know it! When people see this body, respect is the first thing that people show me. I mean us." Sharpener said as he flexed his arms winking at us, Videl and I shook our heads, rolling our eyes, as Erasa laughed.

"I take that back, make that _you three_." The Professor said walking out of the bus.

We laughed as Sharpener looked at us flustered.

"So what do you think we'll see?" Erasa wondered. "I heard she made a time machine and that possibly we could see it!"

"Eh, I doubt it. It still needs some improvements."

"How do you know?" Videl question shooting her glance at me.

 _Seems like that guy or dad? Isn't the only one that talks way too much!_

"Well...I um-" I held on to my neck to think of any excuse. "I, er, volunteer in the weekends. Or go whenever I can during the week."

"Wow, so no wonder you're so smart. The majority of your time you're always here." Hearing Sharpener voice, I can tell he believed it.

Videl seemed to shrug it off and we went inside, meeting everyone else. However, upon our arrival, Bulma was already talking to the class.

 **"** **So, instead of giving a boring presentation. I'm thinking about giving you guys a personal look on my inventions!" The class cheered in excitement. But first let's show you, your rooms. Gohan? Want to take your friends, personally to theirs?"**

Everyone's head turned to me, "Sure." I said nervously, pulling Erasa, Sharpener and Videl to the side.

"How would Einstein know about this place?" Toby sneered, "He must be that much of a nerd to stalk a place like this inside and out." His friends laughed.

"Hey!" Both Videl and Bulma snapped. Videl covered her mouth, letting Bulma continue, "Better keep your mouth shut or else Gohan will give it to ya!"

Of course Toby and his friends couldn't hold in their laughter. Some people in the class laughed a little too. My friends, just gave me a doubtful look.

"So you can fight? When were you going to tell us." Sharpener questioned, I bet he was just teasing.

"Bulma!" I whined as a little child, "Just let it go, please. C'mon guys I'll show you your ro-"

"Yeah not so fast, Einstein. If she says you can fight than I want to see it." Toby evilily smirked.

I looked straight behind him, seeing Bulma smirked. "Gohan, fighting in the training room. Everyone follow me."

Everyone followed Bulma, and I could feel Videl looking at me. "Yeah?" I decided to question her action. She didn't respond for a bit, she just kept observing me. _This got me quite nervous._

"You have a lot of secrets, Gohan." Was all she said, before looking away from me.

 _Secrets? I barely even know if I'm aware of them._

"You know Gohan, this is exciting! Your first fight!" Erasa squealed in excitement for me.

I just smiled, "Not really, I mean I have fought before with Vegeta. He's Bulma's husband." They just looked at me.

"Well then…" Sharpener said. "So, you must workout then? I mean, your body is slim I guess. But, no muscles."

"I do," I said rolling up my sleeves. "I just wear loose clothings. I don't like it when people stare at me. I remember, wearing a regular t-shirt and Angela couldn't stop bothering me by holding on to my arm." I blushed, remembering that day. _It was so embarrassing._

"No wonder." Sharpener exclaimed, all three of them looked at how muscular my arms were. I mean, they were more muscular than his. "Seems like this fight is seriously going to be something. Glad I'm not in his shoes, tough guy." He hit my back, making me jerk forward almost stumbling myself. "Well, kind of." He laughed. The girls giggled.

"Mrs. Briefs if t-this acceptable? I don't think fighting is a good idea." The Professor said walking next to Bulma.

"It'll be fine, besides if something happens we have the best infirmary to take care of him."

"Huh?"

"Listen, I don't like it when these kids pick on Gohan, maybe after this they'll stop bothering him."

He said nothing.

 **Training Room**

"Here you wear this. Gohan, you know where yours is."

I nodded running towards my locker I pulled out my orange gi, _Son Goku,_ I remembered once again. I gave a sly smile, and put it on. I put my clothes in my locker and ran back.

Everyone was sitting in the bleachers that Bulma had lately installed a glass window in the room. _She seriously love showing off,_ I smiled, seeing her tell the class some stuff.

I saw Videl, Erasa and Sharpener waving at me. I waved back. By the look on Videl's face I can tell she was quite surprised of my physique. Well not only her…. _everyone._

Toby's wearing a green tight singlet, _usually what the wrestling team would wear_. It looked so dull, "Ready, Einstein?" He kept sneering.

I nodded.

"Alright boys, good luck." Bulma walked over to me, whispering. "Remember when Vegeta punched that guy who squeezed my ass. Yet, somehow survived?"

"Yeah?"

"Your guys strength is more, _advanced_ , than the average person."

"What?"

"You guys have a strength that no human can have, okay? Look, just tap him and you'll see. This isn't your regular fight with Vegeta so play _soft_."

"Then what's the point of fighting." I complained.

Bulma slapped the back of my head, "I have my reasons, play soft!" She repeated the last part again.

The class behind the glass laughed, she finally walked in the middle of the room. Toby was punching the air, as he practiced for a bit. I just stood there nervously.

" _You got it Gohan!"..."Yeah! Teach him a lesson!"_..."If you get hurt Gohan I'll be your personal nurse!" Angela yelled.

Both, Erasa and Videl stopped yelling and looked at her with angry eyes.

"Hands off Angela! That's Videl's man!" Erasa yelled at her as she smirked.

"Oh yeah!? It's on Videl!" Angela pouted crossing her arms.

Videl, eyes wide opened. Didn't know what to say, the whole class was like, "Ooooh!"

Then finally she reacted, "Erasa what the fuck!" She whispered, well yell. _It definitely sounded like a yell._

Erasa ignored her, and went back on to cheering.

I was blushing, because I was able...to um….hear everything. _I bet Bulma, had the speakers on, on purpose._

"Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for your first fight here in Capsule Corps!" Bulma said through the mic. Everyone cheered. "Usually this would just be my husbands place to practice or the kids too. But, hey! I bet he wouldn't mind." Bulma smirked. "Now, let's begin shall we?"

Once Bulma was out of the room, and behind the glass. We began.

"Alright Einstein, let's see how tough you really are." Toby made the first strike, he tried to go for a punch but I dodged them…. _all of them_. _These dodges are really slow._ I actually started yawning after the first minute went by as he kept ' _punching_.'

"What the fuck!" He yelled frustrated. "You should've been on the floor crying by now!"

"Ya know? This is getting tiring, either do something already or I'm out." I said trying not to sound too harsh, _I was wrong._

"WHAT!? FINE HOW ABOUT THIS!?" Toby was going to use this special ' _move_ ' that Mr. Satan taught all the wrestlers in the wrestling team. Basically, the opponent is supposed to flinch when faking a punch and then you just swat them on the neck to make them pass out. _It really isn't even a martial arts move if your considering it, I mean it's a really dumb tactique._

However, I didn't flinch. He knew I didn't but acted like I did. He went for my neck, but I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me with confusion, "Toby, let's stop here. I don't want to hurt you." I whispered.

 **"** **Hurt me? As if!" Lifting his other arm, I caught that one too.**

I lifted him up with ease and threw him to the wall.

"O-ow!" He managed to say, until he slid down landing, face down on the floor.

I scratched the back of my head, "Oops."

I saw everyone with their faces pressed against the glass, Bulma screaming at me, waving her arms like crazy but I decided to block out what she was saying. They were about to leave and run down to help Toby, but Vegeta was leaning on the door, _blocking everyone from entering_ , his arms crossed, smirking devilishly, eyes close.

"Weak humans." He finally spoke, in a low tone.

"Hey, Vegeta. Didn't see you there." I said to him, he didn't respond. Instead he already started striking me. I smirked by his sudden action, he always try to catch me off guard hoping but it never tends to work. _Usually…._

 _Now this is a real fight,_ I thought to myself, as I blocked another one of Vegeta's powerful kicks.

"Getting tired yet?" He sneered. I can already see the flare of excitement in his eyes.

"Why? It just begun!" I grabbed his leg, lifting him up, _like I did with Toby_ , but this time I threw him into the ground. _I felt different, somehow, much more loose than my usual self, no worries…._

"Not bad," He said wiping a little bit of blood from his mouth. "My turn, but now I'm going to actually try and stop stalling."

"W-wha-"

I felt him punch my gut non-stop until I blocked him. I regained the missing air he knocked out of me. Punch after punch, both of us bleeding, _but we didn't stop. I can tell that both our adrenaline was way above than normal._

In a matter of fact, we completely forgot about everyone who were watching and they forgot about Toby who was now crawling slowly to the door as he exited, holding his stomach.

"I've trained you well, Gohan! But you'll barely surpass me."

He said blocking me as I did the same. Pressing our forearms tightly to one another, we felt our body trembling as our forces was getting built up. Looking down we saw that we were making a hole.

The harder we pushed our strengths, challenging one another, the more the veins of our muscle shown, the muscular physique of ours gotten bigger. _I know that he wanted to fight our usual fights, however, I knew he's holding back. By now, I've probably would've been almost dead knowing the amount of strength Vegeta has, that I have not learn or yet to have at the moment. But, some days I could sense that he worries that I will, why? Is it because or something? Or someone? I shook my head, I needed to concentrate right now, and not worry._

"Is that a fact?" I said, grinning. He just looked at me surprisingly. "Cat got your tongue Vegeta?"

He responded growling in anger. Pushing me away from force. Then he lifted himself up.

"You fight well down there," Crossing his arms. "Get up here and keep fighting me." He commended.

I lifted myself at the same level as Vegeta, and we fought once again.

 _I remember as a kid it was strange for someone to fly, however, Bulma told me that we are special people. There's a reason we were given this, and the only purpose to use it is for good. She calls us 'Protectors of the Earth' because we are more than the average human. Which for me, it's really cool. But, we can't tell people. Some won't understand, and growing up I thought that we're some superhero family, Vegeta would usually punch me to the wall when I say this out loud to him, even though we never showed our capability I always thought that we only had a certain limit of power. However, I remember Vegeta surpassing the powers limit. I hope I can get him to do that again today….Hopefully I can see it again…._

Throwing ourselves, wall after wall. Some rubbles from the ceiling came down, there was quite a lot of dust everywhere. The room looked destroyed, and to think that Bulma just fixed this place three days ago!

I noticed both of our clothes were ripped, no matter we still just wanted to fight. Both of us panting deeply for air, we decided best to give ourselves a break. _Damn…._ I thought, I knew there wasn't a chance to see Vegeta surpassing the power now.

He landed on the ground, both of us covered in bruises and some blood. We didn't feel no pain whatsoever.

"Nice work, Kaka-" He stopped himself. "Gohan…" He finished saying. "This isn't over, it was a nice warm up. 8 o'clock sharp be here again, we'll have our real training."

 _Bingo!_

"Are you bringing senzu beans?"

He didn't respond, except give one nod. As he was about to exit, the door wouldn't open it was slightly jammed because of the dent that my back made when Vegeta threw me to it during the fight. He gave a soft tap making the door fall off instantly, walking towards it he turned and he was gone.

"GOHAN!"

I gave a small jump, and turned around. "Oh hey Bulma!" I said, she was standing right being me.

"I swear you guys! I'm going to have to make a new material that makes things indestructible when you guys practice." She was really annoyed but tried to calm herself down.

She pulled out her phone, and started dialing a number. "Hello?" She started talking and walked away for the moment.

 _Oh man,_ I rubbed my neck a few times. "Gohan?" I saw Videl and the others standing at the door in pure shock after what they saw.

"S-so what did you guys think?" I said chuckling nervously.,

"You f-flew." Sharpener stuttered out the words pointing at me. "No jetpacks, no nothing…."

I thought of something fast, "T-the room, you know how it is with Bulma." Everyone looking at me with confusion. "She can change the gravity in here so that's why you guys saw us fly up there. Obviously, you guys couldn't feel anything because of where you were seating"

They were saying something to one another. I turned to Videl, ignoring them, "By the way, how's Toby? Is he-"

"At the Infirmary with the Professor, he's probably going to be there for awhile before being sent home." Videl told me.

Bulma returned. "Okay, let's show you guys your rooms now. Gohan, take Videl with you to your room so you can shower."

I nodded, and Videl followed me. I could already sense her glaze on me already!

 _Great, I can already see her exploding me with questions now…._

 **For any grammer mistakes, my apologies!**


	3. Chapter 3 - No Need to Complain

**A/N: Homework + Projects + Animation = Barely anytime to write. I'm thinking about uploading whenever I can because I _definitely_ can't have a decent schedule. So, hope you guys are cool with that. Anyways, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

* * *

 _ ***PUNCH***_

I stumbled backwards a little bit, and gently rubbed my chin, _acting like it hurt_. "Ow?" Was all I could say wondering, _why in the world_ , Videl just punched me.

"You're one of them? Aren't you?" She confronted me, pointing her finger straight up in my face.

"Huh? What do you mean one of them?" Putting my hands up in defense, confused.

"Those tricksters! I saw Bulma in that room, and the only thing she touched were the speakers and the mic!" She kept staring at me, but I have no absolute idea what she was talking about.

"Tricksters?" I said raising an eyebrow. She looked at me confused, "Seven years ago? Those people who were able to fight you like and the other guy."

"Hmm." I placed my finger under my chin thinking, _seven years ago? I barely remember a thing, maybe I should ask Bulma about this._

"Listen, Videl. I'm sorry to burst your bubble. But, I don't remember anything! Honest, but I bet Bulma might know something about it. I'll ask her." I continued walking towards our room, leaving her behind. But, I heard her footsteps running behind me.

"Whatever." She mumbles, not believing me.

Finally arriving at the door, I took off my ripped orange gi shirt. Videl seemed in awed seeing my upper body physique. I raised an eyebrow, "Enjoying the view?" I teased.

Punching one of the bruises that Vegeta left me, I winced. "Deserve that." She looked away in annoyance, crossing her arm.

I chuckled, pressing the button on the side of the door it slid opened, my eyes went wide opened. _BULMA!_ My mind screamed, she gave us the only room that has the one bed in it. I groaned in disappointment. "What?" Videl question, not stepping in the room yet.

That was up until I heard, a small gasp. Turning slowly to her, I smiled sheepishly. "Listen, Videl… I have NOTHING to do with this." Both my hands pointing at the bed.

She just gave me a menacing look, I gulped loudly. "You seriously think I'm that desperate or something?"

In a blink, she jumped on me. "Whoa! W-What are you d-doing!?" I muffled, as her body hit my face. I felt punches on my head and back. "I knew it!" She angrily said punching me, "Ever since you fell on me, this is what you wanted! You're just like every other guy!"

I easily pulled her away and held her up like a child, she pouted as she crossed her arm. Seeing this I tried my best not to laugh, she just looks so adorable.

"Listen, Videl… I'm not like that. I'll talk to Bulma and see if there's a way to get separate beds for us to sleep."

She looked at me still angry and gave a sigh, "Fine." Believing she composed herself, I put her down. However, taken by sudden surprise I was down on one knee holding my balls.

I was heavily gasping for air, the pain was so intense. "V-Videl? What - What was that for?" I managed to say.

Looking up at her the only reply from her, is her eyebrows frowning and her smirking at me evilly. "I'm just letting you know I'm not an easy catch."

"W-What?"

"Don't think you can trick me, I'm just letting you aware of the consequences if you think I'm going to let you on me easy."

I had to take a moment to realize what she meant and a bright red blush formed across my face. I looked down immediately, _Geez! This girl is crazy! I'm not that type of guy, can't she for once believe me?_

I saw her feet moving and in a short few seconds I felt my bag hit my head. "Don't take too long in the shower." Was all she said.

I just grabbed my bag and crawled myself in the bathroom. I could hear her soft giggle. I know I should be really pissed off, but I don't know… I feel like I'm enjoying this. _Not getting kick in the balls,_ but seeing her so protective. It's actually really… _attractive._

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!"

Rubbing the towel on my hair to dry, I could hear Videl letting someone in. "OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" Of course, it was Erasa.

I smiled, and kept drying myself up. I could hear them chatting but _the gentlemen that I am…_ I'm not going to eavesdrop. Wrapping the towel below me, I grabbed another one and put in on my shoulders. I walked over to my bag that I put on the sink counter. Opening it up, Videl gave me the wrong one. I packed two bags, one with my actual clothes and the other with my books. Zipping it back up, I hit myself with it. _Why didn't I feel my books? Hmm…_ Rubbing the back of my head I shrugged, _Seems like my head is made out of steel or something._ Chuckling to myself, I unlocked the bathroom door.

I completely forgot about the girls as soon as I stepped out, Erasa and Videl mouth dropped. Even Sharpener, and _I_ didn't even hear him get here.

One thing for sure I was red as a tomato, so was Videl who couldn't stop staring at me. Erasa just smirked, "Oh I believe you. You're lucky. To be honest, I wouldn't complain."

I walked backwards, my eyes were so wide I felt like they were going to pop out of my head any second. Before clothing the door, I pointed at Sharpened and signaled him to come towards me.

I heard him jump from the bed and walk, "What's up?" He whispered through the crack.

I couldn't even speak, bringing the wrong bag out, I gave it to him. I pointed to the other bag and he looked. "Oh…"

Quickly he switched it and threw the bag at me. _Sharpener why would you do that!_ Opening the door I caught it, however I didn't catch the towel that unexpectedly came completely loose on my waist. Falling down to my feet.

Luckily the bag covered my junk. Sharpener and Erasa quickly covered their eyes. Except Videl.

I don't know what expression she was giving, but I don't want to even know, quickly grabbing the towel I turned. _OH SHOOT… SHE SAW MY ASS!_

I slammed the door shut behind me, holding my breath for a moment. I slid down the door. _Oh my god, why me!?_

I grabbed the bag, and quickly changed. I took some quick deep breaths and opened the door slowly. Peeping through the crack, no one was there. I gave a loud sigh of relief.

Walking out, I felt something tickle my neck. I gave a soft chuckle, turning. My face became a tomato again. _Oh no,Videl is still here!?_

She looked… _embarrassed._ "Um, you passed the wrong bag." I mumbled, not looking at her.

Her face also blushed hard, I could sense it, "I should kill you."

"For what?" I blurted out loud annoyed, I covered my mouth quickly. That was supposed to be thought not to be said out loud.

However, she couldn't answer. "W-Well…" Was the only thing she could say.

I sighed, "Listen Videl, I wouldn't take advantage of anything. Also, I wouldn't keep you guys from any secrets okay. What happened earlier was by accident, okay?" Playfully hitting her shoulder, I could see a small smile forming the end of her lip.

"Okay." She said, playfully hitting me back. Then raised an eyebrow. _Come on Videl just ask me already._ I chuckled internally from the thought, of course this girl has questions.

"You do know you are keeping secrets right?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Not really, I mean… to be honest? I even think I'm keeping secrets from myself."

"What?"

I shrugged, "However, there is one thing. But, don't tell Erasa and Sharpener. I want to actually tell them this." Nodding in agreement. We walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. "Okay, well…" I looked the other way, trying not to look at her. "To go straight to the point, well… I-I live here."

Nothing. Literally, was all I heard. This isn't good, I was already panicking.

I winced, because I knew I had to look at her. Turning to her gaze, she was just looking at me with her normal expression. "Okay."

 _OKAY!?_ "Um, Videl I live here." I said again, making sure she heard.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay and?"

"I live with _Bulma Briefs._ " I was actually was getting annoyed, I don't think she believes me or something.

Slapping my head with her hand, she looked at me. "I KNOW."

Rubbing the spot, I looked at her with confusion. "Wait? Like you actually know?" Now realizing her answer. "How?"

"When you were fighting, Bulma and I were talking. She actually told me to call her that." She chuckled. "She was the one who told me. Of course I was shocked wondering how you ended up here, and she told me a little bit."

Nodding, I put my hands behind my head slowly laying down on the bed. "Like about your parents request to stay here."

"Yeah." I said plainly. I didn't have to look over to see her lay next to me, I could already feel it, even her stare. "Do you remember them at all?"

This gave me a sudden flashback of my dream, about this _Son Goku._ I mean I saw him, but how could I be sure? It's probably my imagination. However, he did look exactly like my little brother. I don't even know, but Bulma and Vegeta might. I just got to keep reminding myself to ask them.

"No, not really. I don't remember anything, just me and my little brother ending up here." Was the response I could give back to her.

She sighed, "Yeah I get that. To be honest, I don't remember my mother either."

Looking over to her, I gave her a soft smile. "You know? I never heard you mention your mom. Are you sure you want to talk about it?"

"Like I said I don't remember her, so there really isn't anything to talk about. My dad said that she left. Just like that. But, working with the police department. I found her documents, she died while giving birth to me."

I lifted myself up with an elbow on the bed to support me as I looked at her. I could see her eyes watering, "What pisses me off is my dad not telling me the truth. I mean, I think he just wants to hope that she's coming back." Pausing she rubbed her eyes, and gave a chuckle. "Weird, huh?"

Raising an eyebrow, I didn't say anything. "I'm always harsh with you, but here we are. Me spilling out to you like you're some psychiatrist." Quickly jumping from the bed, I looked at the corner of the room and pulled a chair towards her. Running to the other side of the room I grabbed the bag with my books and yanked out a notebook and pen. Finally flopping myself on the chair, I patted the bed signaling her to lay down. She laughed, and I joined her too.

"It's cool Videl. I mean yeah sometimes you are harsh, but I like that about you. Like you're definitely different from the other girls. You may act like that but hearing you now I could tell you're a big softie in the inside." She giggled, beaming up at me. For some reason I literally felt her... energy? Like, I could sense her soft happiness. Especially seeing the way her eyes were looking at me. I actually couldn't stop smiling. "That's why I see you as someone special." I said, her face blush red.

"Y-you like me?"

"Yeah, of course." I'm being honest here, I mean of course I like her. Not like I'm actually going to admit _that._ I mean not a while ago she was accusing me being a _trickster_ , seeing me butt naked and now us saying some stuff that we kind of don't remember about our past. I smiled thinking about it. Regaining my thoughts at the current moment I noticed videl was centimeters from my face. My eyes were wide open and hers were half shut.

 _Is she going to k-kiss me?_ Okay dumb question, I know. But how did we get from her killing me to now _this_? I had to take a moment to remember what I said. Basically, I actually did just admitted me liking her. But, I meant it as a friendly way… _right_?

I felt my eyes closing and the next thing I knew, I felt was her soft lips on mine.

At the moment I don't care how we got here, I'm just glad we did.

* * *

 **For any grammer or spelling mistake, sorry!**


End file.
